


Pikapano Jerusalemissa

by jessepirpana



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Seksiä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana





	Pikapano Jerusalemissa

“Koskela? Mihin sie määt?”

“Jerusalemiin.”

Mikä lie tuon humalaisen miehen Jerusalem sitten ollutkaan, Koskela suuntasi komentokorsulle. Matka ei ollut pitkä, mutta ottaen huomioon, kuinka kaatokännissä hän oli, matkanteko ei ollut mitenkään erityisen helppo. Koskela horjahteli vähän väliä pois polulta, oli vähällä kaatua ja kompastua useaan otteeseen. Maailma pyöri hänen ympärillään. Komentokorsu siinsi edessäpäin. Hän näki hieman liikettä korsun ovella, mutta ei kiinnittänyt siihen erikoista huomiota. Hän nousi korsun rappuset ylös, ja oli vähällä kaatua vieressä olevaan katajapuskaan. Koskela huomasi Mielosen seisovan oven edustalla.

“Mikäs saatanan portsari se sinä olet?” Koskela sammalsi, ottaen Mielosta toverillisesti hartioista kiinni. Hän katseli nuoren pojan vaaleita silmiä. Jokin niissä viehätti. 

“En ole portsari.” Sai Mielonen takellellen sanottua. Koskela tönäisi Mielosen vasten korsun seinää, samalla hymyillen ilkikurisesti. Taisi poikakin olla pienessä hiprakassa. 

“Älä sitten avaa ovia kuin sellainen…” Koskela piteli poikaa seinään painettuna. Mielonen katseli Koskelaa hieman hämillään. Ihan kuin tuolla humalaisella miehellä oli tässä jokin taka-ajatus.

“Mitä sinä oikein teet?” Mielonen kysyi. Koskela tuijotti Mielosen kasvonpiirteitä liiankin tarkasti. Se aiheutti pojalle epämukavan olon. Koskelan katse pysähtyi Mielosen huulille, ehkä liian pitkäksi aikaa. Koskela hymähti hieman.

“Mitä tässä turhaan selittelemään?” Hän sanoi ja painoi huulensa alikersantin suulle. Mielonen hätkähti nopeaa ja yllättävää liikettä, ja takertui sen takia Koskelan rinnuksiin. Nopeasti hän kuitenkin tottui kosketukseen ja alkoi nauttia suudelmasta. Koskela siirsi kätensä Mielosen pään taakse, syventäen suudelmaa. Mielonen ei pannut vastaan. Miksi olisi? Hänkään ei ollut ollut pitkään aikaan ihmisen kanssa kosketuksissa, joten hyväily tuntui mahtavalta. Koskela vetäytyi irti pojasta. Hän naurahti hieman ja käänsi pojan ympäri. Koskela painoi tämän uudelleen seinää vasten. Mielonen oli hämillään, ei kai suinkaan Koskela aikonut..?

“Haluatko sinä..? Voin minä lopettaa..” Koskela sammalsi. Hän oli jo avannut omia housujaan, ja odotti nyt vain Mielosen lupaa jatkaa. 

“Anna mennä vain... “ Mielonen mutisi. Koskela avasi alikersantin vyön nopeasti ja laski tämän housut. Hän tunnusteli Mielosta hieman sormillaan ennen kuin työntyi tämän sisään. Mielonen voihkaisi, ehkä kivusta, ehkä tyytyväisyydestä. Koskela koetti liikkua Mielosta satuttamatta, mutta hän ei osannut hallita liikkeitään halunsa läpi. Molemmat kuitenkin äänien perusteella nauttivat tilanteesta. Korsun mekkala onneksi peitti suurimman osan ähkimisestä. Koskelan työnnöt kävivät yhä hätäisemmiksi, ja hetkeä myöhemmin hän antoi itsensä laueta. Hän puristi Mielosta itseään vasten ja hengitti raskaasti. Mielonen nojasi seinään, koittaen tasata hengitystään. Olihan äskeinen jonkin verran sattunut, mutta hän ei ollut antanut sen häiritä. Eihän sitä tiedä milloin pääsisi seuraavan kerran pukille. Koskela irrotti otteensa pojasta ja nosti housunsa äkkiä ylös. Mielonen teki samaten ja vielä käännähti katsomaan Koskelaa. 

“Parempi varmaan on, jos ei sanota tästä kenellekkään?” Mielonen sopersi.

“Niin… Humalassahan me ollaan molemmat… Eikä varmaan tästä mitään muisteta…” Koskela tokaisi ihan viattomasti. Mielonen nyökkäsi. Koskela avasi oven ja meni sisälle korsuun. Hän haraisi hieman hiuksiaan samalla kun astui keskelle lattiaa ja tervehti muita.

“Rastui.”


End file.
